


Under Control

by RAINMAK3R



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate fucking, Hope is Bitter, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAINMAK3R/pseuds/RAINMAK3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is bitter towards Hank for picking Scott over her to be Ant-Man, so she takes it out on Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

Hope doesn't get it. She's been training for this, for _years_ and then Hank goes and picks Scotty-boy here out from, essentially, prison, to become Ant-Man. 

She sits in the dining room with her hands steepled, pressing into the bridge of her nose, muttering softly to herself. It should've been her. Hope is strong. She can handle herself, but Hank obviously doubts her capabilities, so when Hank puts her in charge of sparring with Scott, she takes it out on him. 

She doesn't really blame herself for it. 

-

Scott’s been getting better over the past few days, his reflexes sharpening, and he's become more diligent in tracking her movements to anticipate what she might do next. 

It pisses Hope off. 

So she puts that anger into her fighting and when she pins Scott face first on the mat, she twists his arm up and out, just a bit, but enough to make him groan out in pain. 

And dammit if it doesn't turn her on. 

-

Hope isn't blind, Scott is attractive, but she isn't going to compromise her and Hank’s work for a quick fuck. 

But here she is, breathing labored, sweating, sitting on top of Scott's back, _still_ , and thinking to herself, _I should really move_. She doesn't. However, she loosens her grip on Scott’s arm, who breathes out in an immediate sign of relief. 

Still, his breathing is still strained and heavy when he asks her, “Could you get off me? I love when people sit on me but generally these aren't the kind of positions we find ourselves in.” Hope rolls her eyes, not that he can see, and moves off him. He rolls over onto his back, face flushed, and grins at her. 

It makes Hope want him more. She's coming off of the adrenaline rush, but her mind is still a little bit hazy so she moves back from her sitting position to where her hips line up with his. He looks at her inquisitively, and she tells him, “If you want me to stop, let me know.”

And she searches his face, but Scott nods, moving his uninjured hand to cup the back of Hope’s neck and draws her into a kiss.

-

They fuck there, on the mat, and it isn't sweet. Hope wouldn't want it that way anyways. 

She only pulls Scott's pants down to his knees before she's pulling off her own leggings, keeping the majority of their workout clothes on, before sinking down onto Scott’s cock and riding him. 

Hope goes fast, relentlessly, moaning, rubbing her clit with one hand and using the other to brace herself on Scott’s tee-shirt. He has one hand briefly squeeze her breast before both hands wind up on her hips, urging her forward. 

They climax together, and after Hope towels herself off and tosses it to Scott, she picks up her abandoned leggings and informs him that, “This doesn't change anything.”

“I wouldn't think so.” In that split second after he says that, Hope is impressed, and smiles, but shuts it down and replies, 

“Good.”

-

And so it goes, for the next few training sessions after that, they fuck afterwards. 

It's something of a reward, but Hope mainly sees it as another outlet to let off steam. 

Once, after a particularly heated fight, Scott has Hope braced up against the wall, his fingers scissoring her open before thrusting inside of her. The contrast of the warmth and slickness of Scott's skin contrasts nicely with the coarse, cool wall that she's pinned against. 

She fools herself into thinking that this could become a regular thing, but with feelings that aren't dislike involved. 

Scott lets out a soft breathy moan, and moves his hands over her body, and she groans, foolishly letting herself start to believe this means more than it does. 

Hope’s orgasm washes over her and she swears she sees stars. 

-

After the battle with Wasp, things start to change. 

She pulls Scott aside as she's walking him out to pin him against the wall and have a quick make out session with him before her father interrupts them, and makes them question their whole “relationship.”

Hope doesn't need anyone right now. She’s fine being by herself, and having Scott as a sort-of-friend friends-with-benefits type thing going on. She's fine, or so Hope lies to herself. 

She winds up fantasizing about waking up with an arm strung around her waist and late night, gentle kisses, and morning breath and thinks, _Oh shit, I've got a schoolyard crush_. 

-

She's never started to like a… whatever Scott is to her, but here she is, feeling awkward and slowly but surely becoming more awkward around him. 

They’ve been fucking, for Chrissakes, and now, as soon as Hope’s been bitten by the feelings bug, she can't function. 

Scott starts to take notice too, but it wasn't like she could pull the wool over his eyes for so long anyways. 

It starts out with small touches, like hands briefly brushing together handing coffee to one another, but soon she's slightly stumbling over her words and thinking, _You fool! You couldn't have kept your hands or mouth away from him!_

It's about a week later that Scott finally confronts her. 

-

Scott walks into the dining room, where Hope is sitting, drinking tea and reading the paper on her tablet. She doesn't need confrontation right now and if Scott could just go away for a few hours she could handle this, but not now. 

He opens with, “So I want to be mature about this.”

Hope wants to snap at him, “Oh, really?” because she's in a foul mood, but instead responds, “Sure. What about?”

“We've been fucking.” He motions between them with an embarrassed hand, and she nods. 

“We have.” _Play it cool, don't get pissed off, play it cool, play it cool, play it-_

“And I know you said it changes nothing.”

“It doesn't.” She responds coolly, tightly gripping the handle of her teacup. Scott moves from the entrance of the dining room to sit next to her. It's too close and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. 

As much as Hope projects that she's got it all together, that she's tough, moments like these scare her more than if she had to have been the one to shrink between the molecules to stop Darren. 

Scott breaks her line of thought. “We both know that's a lie. I know in the beginning that you disliked me, hell, you probably hated me, but the sex was good, um, great, really-” he cuts himself off and rubs his face with his hand. “And… I know it was mainly a stress reliever and that's what it was for me, too, at least in the beginning.”

_The beginning?_

Scott breathes in deeply, looking for courage, then grabs Hope’s free hand. 

She lets him take it. 

“So we were hate-fucking, but then I got to know you better, and I like to think that you've gotten to know me better-”

“I have.” She responds softly, ducks her head down and squeezes his hand, and looks back up at him. 

“Anyways, uh, I don't, uh, or I want to…”

“What?” Hope is really confused now, and Scott takes this opportunity to rush out his next sentence.

“I don't want to keep fucking. Well, I do, but not if that means that I don't get to actually, really, like you. Because I do. Like you. And, I thought that, over the past week, that something had changed, and you were acting weird, well weirder than normal, and so I thought that it was time to tell you.” Scott finishes the thought, and his eyes look so questioning, so hopeful, and Hope becomes so completely overwhelmed by the fact that her schoolyard crush likes her back, even if he doesn't know, that all she says is:

“I don't act weird!” Which winds up sounding indignant and Hope actually drops her head on the table because, damn, she's screwing up something that has the potential to be really good for her. 

But she has faith, because through this whole time Scott hasn't let go of her hand. She sighs, and picks her head off the table. “Uh, I'm screwing this up.” _Way to be, Hope, that's not how you start a lo-like confession._ Scott looks concerned, and she knows she's done for because she starts babbling. 

“In the beginning, it was hate-fucking, because I was mad at you, and I was mad at Hank. I didn't think that you deserved to be Ant-Man, so when we were sparring, I just took it out on you, which was wrong, but I didn't know how to cope any other way. And the fucking was good, too, but I, um, I want something more. But I get if you don't want anything else, because I’m shitty, and tough to deal with, and I mean I used you for sex, so-”

Scott starts laughing. He sounds like he's cackling, and any other time Hope would laugh with him, but it isn't the time to be laughing because she just bared herself for him. 

“You know what, I'm just trying to be mature here, but whatever, I guess it doesn't matter to you.” Scott wipes a stray tear running down his cheek, breaking apart their hands, and Hope decides that now is a good time to exit and never see Scott again. 

“Hey, no, _no_. Hope, don't leave.” And with that, Hope starts to feel the threat of tears so she continues to turn away from Scott. 

She chokes out, “I wasted my time. And yours. I just wanted some simple fucking and now I've made it complicated.”

“You… you want more than just hate-fucking, or fucking in general?” Scott sounds almost shy, and considering Hope can't see his face from her position at the entrance of the dining room, she figures that finally, really admitting it to herself won't hurt, so she says, mostly to herself, 

“I do.” It builds inside of her, and she pivots to find Scott standing immediately behind her, and she thwacks her head on his nose by accident, and repeats it, “I do. I want everything.” And it scares Hope because she means it, how much she means that - she'd walk through fire to be with him. 

“You'd walk through fire for me?” Scott sounds amazed. 

“I said that out loud?”

“You did.” Scott winds his arms around her, and Hope leans into the embrace, and hugs him. She closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. 

“Hope?”

“Yeah?” She pulls back slightly to look up at him. 

“Can I kiss you? For real this time?”

“Haven't they all been real?” 

“This would be the first kiss because we finally know how the other feels.”

“How does the other feel?” She says, smiling. 

“It's too soon to say, but I love you.”

Hope doesn't hesitate. 

“I love you too.”

And they kiss, with Hope’s hands cradling Scott's face, his arms holding her waist, both still smiling like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hurricanekid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
